My New Home My New Hell
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: Rei's mother was killed. He was taken to a children's home. Which he was taken from there to a new home which is a total hell. Read and see where he was taken and who all he meets. Yaoi
1. How This All Started

Disclaimer: I own no BeyBlade Characters!

My New Home…My New Hell

"Mommy?...Mommy!...Mommy Where Are You?" a small voice cried out through the pitch darkness of the night.

"Rei…Baby…go back to bed" another voice…much older than the one before called out in return.

"B-but Mommy?" the smaller voice said.

"Son…just do as I say!" the older voice half shouted at her son Rei.

"Uh…bu-" the boy sighed and just nodded even though he knew his mother couldn't see it, "Yes Mommy"

Rei walked quietly back to his room, at least until he herd rapid gun shots and he turned and ran back just in time to see his mother hit the floor. There was blood everywhere and a large pool was quickly forming around his mum.

"M-mommy!" Rei's voice was beginning to crack with his unshed tears. "No…"

Rei knew his mother was dieing, she had already taught him about life and death and how some "mean" people go around killing others with guns.

A dark figure was looming over Rei's mother's dieing body. "HehHehHehHehHeh" the figure snickered evilly, "I'll see you soon…Boy"

The think smell of blood then reached Rei's keen sense of smell and it started to over power him. He began to feel dizzy because of its strong odor and so he passed out.

Morning

Police cars and ambulances where everywhere in front of a small Chinese hut which used to belong to Bi-Lang and Rei Kon, but now all that was left was Rei.

Police men had been able to wake Rei up from his dreamless sleep, but have not been able to wake him from a deep trace he had been in ever sense he had seen his mother's dead body. None of the female or male nurses have been able to help him mentally and the only words they had gotten out of him where "Why did he do this…" and ever sense the police have been trying to get a description of the "he" Rei spoke of, but to no avail…

After Bi-Lang's body was taken away the police took Rei to the nearest Children's home where he stayed for a short while until a 'strange' man came in and adopted him.

Rei had never seen this man before, he had purple hair and he wore a pair of very creepy goggles that had red glass eye covers. When he met Rei he had told him to call him Boris…

Three Days Later

Apparently Boris had come from Russia to adopt Rei and take him to his home. But what Rei thought was going to be a nice loving home turned out to be a huge hell!

Boris's was really a general in an army of children Beyblading robots; well that's what Rei thought of them as. I mean when you walked into the first room you saw them doing drills. They would shoot their blades at a fake opponent and blast them to hell and back.

"Welcome to BioVolt, Rei," Boris snickered evilly as he looked behind him at Rei who was looking at the other boys and girls training with their blades "this is your new home from now on!"

Ten Minutes Later

Boris and Rei came up to a tall metal door that had a key card scanner next to it. Boris took out a small plastic card with a black scan bar on the back which he swiped through the scanner.

There was a loud bang and then a hiss as the door began to open. When the door fully opened Boris shouted out into the darkness, "Hiwatari! Come Out Here And Meet The New Room Mate I Promised You!"

A tall boy that looked about Rei's age (oh yeah he's seven!) stepped out of the dark room and into the light of the hallway. The boy had extremely pale skin and two-tone navy blue hair. He also had two dark blue shark fins pained or tattooed on each cheek. He was wearing baggy gray cargo pants and a tight black leather muscle shirt.

"This is him?" the boy asked coldly. "He looks weak."

"Well he's just arrived Kai" Boris answered, "He'll get stronger"

Boris then looked at Rei, "Wont you Boy!"

"Rei's eyes widened as he remembered what the man who killed his mother had said before he passed out _'I'll See You Soon…Boy'_ Rei's eyes widened as he looked up at Boris who was smirking, "Y-yes sir" 'I was him! He killed Mum!' Rei said in his thoughts.

"Well since that's all settled, in you two go" Boris said as he ushered both Kai and Rei into the room (or should I say cell).

"Wh-" was all Rei could manage to say before he went face first into the hard metal floor.

"Wha…AH!" Kai shouted as Rei fell and dragged him down as well. They both hit the floor with a loud 'thud'! "Moron!" Kai hissed at Rei as he stood up.

"S-sorry" Rei answered as he stood and bowed many times to show how sorry he was, "I…I lost my balance when he pushed me…..I really am sorry"

"Whatever" Kai groaned as he pointed to a small bed on the other side of the room, "That's your bed"

Rei just nodded and walked over to it and sat down, "Kai…" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" he answered coldly.

"What is this place?" Rei asked as he pulled his legs up to his chest and hid half of his face behind them, "What I mean is…what is BioVolt?"

"It's hell" is all Kai said.

"Well I could that just walking here!" Rei answered, "But what do you do here?"

"You train…" he said, "You might die…you might not…"

"Wh-what do they do here to make people die!" Rei shouted.

"They wipe you if you don't train hard enough" Rei started at Kai as if he had grown a second head or something and Kai could feel Rei's eyes on him so he spoke up again, "What?...why are you looking at me like that kid?"

"HEY! Who are you calling a kid?" Rei huffed, "We Look of the Same Age!"

"Pfft, yeah right!" Kai snorted, "What are you? Four."

"AH! I'm Seven Thank You!" Rei shouted.

"Well, well we are the same age' Kai said as he looked Rei over, "But You Still Look Four!"

"Hey!" someone yelled threw the wall, "Kai! Would You And Your New Roomy Shut Up!"

TBC…


	2. The First Dose of Pain

My New Home…My New Hell

Chapter 2: The First Dose of Pain

"Oh Fuck Off Tala!" Kai yelled in return.

"Hey, Don't You Tell Me to Fuck off Shrimp!" the voice known as Tala yelled back at Kai.

"Oh I'll Do As I Wish Red!" this time Kai yelled with a playful tone in his voice.

Rei just watched as Kai and Tala yelled back and forth, he could see that Kai was having fun annoying the other boy in the room next to theirs. But their fun didn't last long at all.

There was a loud bang and then a hiss as the door to Kai and Rei's room opened. When the two boys looked up they saw a huge dark figure of a man standing in the door way. He seemed to be holding something in his hands…when Rei looked closer at it, he could tell that it was a long leather whip.

"Up and of the beds now!" The man yelled, "Stand straight!"

Both Kai and Rei stood up quickly and did as the man commanded them to.

"Hiwatari" the man growled, "How many times have we told you not to yell through the wall with Mr. Ivanov!"

"Many time sir" Kai answered.

The man then walked up to Rei and looked him over, "So you're the new recruit?"

Rei just simply nodded.

"Well…its time for you welcoming!" the man sneered, "That's the main reason I was sent down here"

Kai cringed as he remembered all the other boys and girls that had gotten their welcoming. He could tell Rei had no clue was he was in for. '_Poor kid_'

"Turn around kid!" the man yelled at Rei and so Rei did as he was told.

All of a sudden there was a loud SMACK and harsh cry.

"AH" Rei cried out as the whip he had seen in the man hand earlier contacted with his back, making blood spread on to his now ripped shirt.

Whoosh-SMACK!

Whoosh-SMACK!

Whoosh-SMACK!

Whoosh-SMACK!

The man continually whipped Rei's back and every time he fell to his knees the man would make him stand up once more.

After about an hour the man stopped, "Ok, your welcoming is over" he sneered as he walked out the door.

There was a loud hiss and then a bang as the door shut. Rei was just standing in the middle of the room not moving, "K-Kai…" he whispered.

"Yeah kid?" he asked.

"I…Is that man gone?" he to asked quietly.

"Yeah…why?" Kai answered him.

"Eh…ok…"Rei then feel forward on to the cold, hard metal floor below him.

"Oh…shit" Kai cursed to him self when he saw Rei lying in the floor not moving. After looking at Rei he walked over to the wall he had been yelling at Tala through, "Hey Tala!"

"Yeah?" Tala answered.

"Think you can come over here?" he asked his friend.

"Did your roomy just get his welcoming?" the other boy asked.

"Yeah but it lasted much longer than any of the others have" Kai said.

"What do you mean? How long did it last?" Tala asked, sounding a 'little' worried.

"Like an hour and thirty minutes!" Kai could hear the other male gasp.

"I'll be there in a sec" Tala said and when he said sec he meant it because in less than a minute later there was a hiss and a bang as the door opened and a tall red haired boy stepped in.

Tala walked up to Kai and look down at him"…did you get shorter?" he asked. You see Tala is 5"5 and Kai is only 4"9.

"Ha! Ha! Your sooo funny…Ya outfit stealer!" Kai barked playfully, you see (again) Tala is wearing the same outfit as Kai, a.k.a. baggy gray cargo pants and a tight black leather muscle shirt.

"Oh Kai you know everyone here wears the same thing!" Tala argued.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever now back to the new comer" Kai said as he looked at Rei's weak and bleeding body on the ground.

Tala then got serious. He walk over to Rei's fallen form and picked it up in his arms, "Man he sure is banged up"

"Yeah" Kai said quietly, "I don't know why he chose this little guy to beat so hard and so long…"

"Nor do I Kai" Tala said as he laid Rei on his bed and brushed a few strands of long black hair. "You know, He resembles a cat…"

"I know…you should see his eyes…their gold ad cat like" Kai gawked.

"Heh…" Tala laughed as he looked at Rei's beautiful and none harmed face. "It's amazing how his face wasn't bruised."

"I know…when I was 'welcomed' my face was black and blue and they only beat me for thirty minutes!"

"Same here buddy!" Tala sighed, "He's pretty…"

"No…" Kai said which made Tala look at him in confusion, "He's not pretty…he's gorgeous!"

Tala just smiled at his friend, "Yeah" he whispered quietly more or less to him self but Kai herd him anyways.

There was a groan from where Rei was lying on the bed and they both boys turned to look at him. As they were looking at him, Rei opened his honey colored eyes wearily.

"Uh…" Rei grunted, "Wh-What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out after your little welcoming" Tala whispered.

Memory then flooded back into Rei's mind and he whimpered as he tried to sit up. "Ow…"

"You're going to have one hell of a hard time with the training there gonna make you do tomorrow" Tala whispered as he helped Rei sit up.

"Who….who are you" Rei asked as he looked at Tala who just smiled at him.

"I'm Tala Ivanov…the guy Kai was yelled at earlier." He answered with a smirk, "and your Rei right"

Rei nodded, "WH-what training am I going to be doing?"

"Well when I looked over your file a few days ago it said that they're putting you with Tala and I…but it's strange because Tala and Myself are on the top level of training….new kids normally start on the lowest level…" Kai answered.

"Oh hell" Rei whispered and he leaned on Tala who at the moment was holding him in his arms lightly.

TBC…


	3. Coming Undone

**My New Home… My New Hell…**

**Chapter 3: Coming Undone**

* * *

After a few hours Tala had left the room to return to his own before the guards when through for the bed check. Just before Tala had left though Rei fell asleep while still leaning on him and had to be gently placed on his side, as not to burden the injuries, be for the redhead left. All the while Kai couldn't remove his eyes off the young neko, and once the lights were turned out his mind was still haunted by the thought of the younger boy.

'I wonder why they hurt him so badly, was that guard just having a bad day and took it out on him, or WHAT?' the bluenette asked him self as she glared at the unseen ceiling.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for the boys who were woken up at the crack of dawn, both Kai and Tala were dressed and ready within five or so minutes, but poor Rei was having just a little trouble. For every time he tried to move his arms over his head or bend over he would feel an unbelievable sting from his back that made him either put his arms down or stand up straight. 

"Training Starts In 20 Minutes! Be In the Training Field in 15 Minutes, SHARP!" a loud voice boomed from out side the door, making Rei groan.

"Oh, come now Rei! You're gonna have to get used to the pain!" Kai warned his younger roommate, "here, let me help you!"

An' so Kai and Rei went through the task of getting Rei's leather top and baggy pants on. The pants were easy, but the tight shirt wasn't, the fact that is was tight was the problem!

"Alright, you're all ready; now let's go, before we're late!" Kai said as he and Rei made their ways out of their rooms and too the training grounds.

* * *

It's been about a full two years since Rei had joined both Kai and Tala in their hell and over the time, he had become cold towards others like his two friends were. 

During the time that Rei has been apart of the hell of Biovalt, he has ranked up to the bluenette and redhead's rank, the top of the top, he also now sported many, MANY scares like his two friends did. The beating had continued along with random training times and painful lectures for under achievement.

The boys had also moved rooms; the three of them now shared a room beneath the training grounds. The room was bigger, but that was the only difference between the one before, that and there were three beds lined up against one wall a small table in-between each. The door to their room was the same and they had the same small window on the west wall.

"Run, Run, Run!" a loud, harsh voice yelled at the top of its lungs. "FASTER!"

Kai, Tala and Rei were out side running laps around the mile long track, with random obstacles in the way.

"Down!" Kai yelled as arrows were fired at them from the left and bullets at them from the right.

"Jump!" Rei shouted a few seconds later as darts were fired at their feet.

As each boy flew into the air they grabbed onto ropes that hung above them. They claimed the ropes upwards onto a plank that ran for about six feet then dropped.

"Now!" the redhead said as he ran and then jumped from the plank down into a small lake that was at the end of the track followed by Kai and Rei.

The boys swam to the land across the way and took their blades out.

"There…" Rei said as he pointed to the robotic gaurdes inform of their destination, "Shoot the target, and don't miss your mark"

Tala was the first to shoot, his target was the closest guard that was marching across the trail, his blade hit its mark, the heart!

Once the first fell, Rei sleuthed forward to where the next target was, and not needing his blade, he placed it back into his belt and jumped at the guard. The neko landed on the guard's shoulders and snapped its neck before it could warn the other two robot soldiers.

"Perfect" Kai whispered as Rei rested the robots body quietly on the ground as he fallowed Kai and Tala. When Kai came to the third guard, he took out his dagger and sliced the bot's rubber neck, cutting its power instantly.

When the three came to the last guard they all took their guns out and fired at the bot's vital areas, Tala at the head, Kai at the center of the back, and Rei at the heart, each hitting their marks.

After murdering the robot the boys walked into the building to retrieve the computer disk that would tell the leader that they retrieved it. Once inside Tala laid his hand on a scanner followed by Rei and then Kai. When finished the scanner made a high-pitched dinging/hissing noise and the casing the disk was in, opened and they grabbed it and left.

As they made their ways back, it was a lot simpler, with all of the guards and traps taken care of anywho. It took them about five minutes to return to the rest of the group. When out of the mini forest they began to walk across the field and too the 'trainer' and as they walked, the rest of they entire group that consisted of about 500 people just stared in aw as all of them had yet to even make it into the forest.

"Here," Kai grunted as he handed the trainer the disk. The taller and much older man took the disk and ran it through the compute that clarified that the tree had indeed made it and taken the correct disk., "well…"

The man glared at the tree and then grunted, "Well done, again" the man then turned to the rest of the people, "Again you all have FAILED! Not ONE of you other groups have been able to beat these three! PATHETIC!"

As the other groaned, Rei, Kai and Tala just smirked as they began to walk into the building, but not before they were jumped by a much bigger male.

"You STUPID FUCKERS!" the bigger boy yelled as he punched both Kai and Tala, but didn't manage to hit Rei who kicked the taller male off the three of them. "ASS HOLE!"

Just as Rei stood and the boy charged again he glared at him, the neko's golden eyes burning with hate. "How dare you!" Rei had his side turned to the boy and was glaring at him through his long bangs.

Just as the boy got within a foot of Rei, the neko had side kicked him about ten feet away, within seconds! The boy landed with a thud and a groan.

"Weak!" the trainer yelled as he stepped over towards the fallen boy so he could lecture him about loosing to such a smaller opponent!

"Nice one Rei!" Kai called out as he walked up to the shorter boy, "You really can kick ass"

"And that's why I don't want to ever piss him off!" Tala piped in while smiling as he put an arm around Rei's shoulders, "that or just bump into him on one of his bad days"

Rei blushed at the comments and then smiled, "Thanks!" He leaned on Tala's shoulder as they walked into the building.

"Nice job boys," a voice rang out form behind them as they were just about to walk into their room.

They turn to see a tall, purple haired male with a black mask over his eyes.

"And Rei, I here that you just beat up Rick, the strongest boy in the rank below you, very impressive" The man sneered as he looked the Chinese over, "and you three just yet again dominated the obstacle course with the other teams, miles behind you! How do you do it?"

"Skill" the red head snapped, "those other cadets are-"

"Worthless!" Rei interrupted as the other two nodded their agreement.

"Why must we still train with them?" Kai asked at he glared at the man that stood about five yards away.

"That's not my diction Kai, its your _grandfather's_" as he said the last word he could see the three of them glare daggers at him for just mentioning the man in their hearing range, "Whahahahaha" The man laughed deeply as he turned and walked away.

"BASTARD!" Kai screamed at the man as he walked away, the only thing keeping him from going after the purple haired male was Tala holding his arms and Rei soothing his anger by whispering in hi ear.

* * *

Later that night, Boris returned to the boy's shared room with two guards. The two men with Boris opened the door and stomped in. 

"What the hell?" Tala asked as he and the others sat up in their beds, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Him," the purple headed man pointed to Rei and the guards went towards him, only to be knocked away by both Tala and Kai.

"NO!" Kai snapped as he glared towards Boris, "Not him! You already messed up us! NOT HIM!"

"Sir?" one of the guards asked and held up his gun, "should we?"

Boris nodded and smirked, "Go right ahead"

The two men aimed at the two offending boys and fired. As they fired, two tranquilizers were fired from the barrels of the gun and straight into Tala's and Kai's arms.

Both boys yelled out in pain at the impact of the object and clang to Rei, but only to start blacking out seconds later.

"Tala, Kei" Rei spoke franticly as the men began to drag him from the bed, "TALA!" The neko screamed the redhead's name as Tala tried to follow.

The oldest of the three stumbled forward, following Rei with his hand held out, "R-REI!" right before he fell to his knees his and Rei hands graced each other, and then fell apart once more.

'Rei! REEIII!' Kai screamed in his head as he managed to get to the door only to be smashed into face with the butt of the gun from a guard.

Both boys fell unconscious a few seconds later.

* * *

Rei fought and fought, but that didn't get him anywhere besides being dragged down a hall with sad eyes peering at him through the windows of the bedroom doors. 

"LET ME GO!" the neko screamed as he bit a guard, but that didn't anything help full, just got him a punch in the head.

"Quite boy!" Boris snapped as he turned to the boy with a twisted smirk on his face, "We're going to play a little game now" Rei gulped as he watched the old mad open the door that he had been standing in front of, "Its called, experiment"

"NO! NOOOO!" Rei fought even harder than before as he was dragged into the room, "Help Me! Anyone Please, HELP MEEEE!"

* * *

About six hours later Rei was dragged into his room where Kai and Tala still lay, unconscious on the floor where they had fallen hours before. 

"The bed" a man in a long white coat said as another man in a long white coat placed Rei on the bed harshly.

"Think that he'll like it?" one of the men snickered, "He really does look like a little kitty now"

The men left to room after ejecting some strange colored fluid into Kai and Tala to wake them.

"Uh…" Kai grunted as he opened his eyes, "Wah, happed?"

Tala on the other hand snapped right up, "REI!" it didn't take him long to remember what happen, but when he realized that the sun was up and they hadn't been awoken that they had the day off for only one reason, "O god what did they do?"

Just as the two boys look to Rei, Tala's mouth fell open and Kai just spazzed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kai jumped up and ran to Rei's bed, "Why Did They Do That?!?!?!"

Tala just stared and stared and stared some more.

"Ok Tala, take a picture, I might last longer!" Kai snapped as he poked Rei's new ears.

Kai then looked over Rei's sleeping form; the neko's body looked to be the same excepted for a few new additions. For now Rei's nails were metallic and no longer had nails but (very sharp) four inch claws, his once small fangs were now metallic and about an inch and a half long, and he also sported a pair of two robotic cat ears attached to his head and a long robotic cat tale attached to his lower spin that and ended a few inches above his feet.

Tala, again, just started at the 'cat' laying on the bed, "Why the HELL did they make him a CAT BOY?"

Just as Tala said 'cat boy' Rei's eyes opened as he looked around, "Tal, Kai, what happen?!?!"

"Uh…" the two said boys answered in unison as they watched Rei sit up.

"You wanna tell him Tala?" Kai asked.

"No, do you?" Tala asked back in response.

"Nope!" but then Kai thought of something and ran over to a random table and picked up a merrier and ran back and gave it to Rei, "Here, tell you self!"

Rei just blinked and then looked into the merrier, "WHAT THE FUCK!" the neko screamed as he was the ears.

"Um… Rei… hun, look down" Tala said as he pointed to the tail, "there's more"

* * *

After Rei's little freak out session they headed out to the training field to find Boris, who unfortunately wasn't there, but Rick and his gang sure was. 

"Well, well, Rei finally got worked on huh??" the taller, white haired boy sneered, "he looks like a little pussy!"

"How dare you, you damned _OGER_!" Tala snapped, with out even looking up to face the other boy.

"Oh, too good to look us in the eye red?" a boy behind Rick asked as he stepped up to Tala, "come now, speak to Lee!"

Tala then looked to the new boy known as Lee, "bastard" was all the redhead said.

"What was that?" Lee sneered and punched the other boy square in the jaw.

Tala's head was thrown to the left; a red mark appearing on his right cheek, "I said" the boy smirked and wiped some blood from the corner of his lip and then turned his head lopsided to face Lee, "You.Are.A.Bastard!"

"ARGH!" Lee, again, went after Tala, but this time Tala was ready.

As the black haired boy attacked, Tala flung his arms up and his unseen launched BeyBlade spun around the lion tamer and froze the ground beneath him and his legs.

"What the!" the black haired male screeched as he fell back with his shins still up, "AH!"

Tala smirked and then turned back to Rick, "any others?"

Two boys approached this time, one was short and with bright red hair, he other was tall with long blonde hair.

"Ah, Daichi and Michael huh?" Kai smirked and strolled up next to Tala, "not much of a fight…"

Daichi glared and jumped as Kai was wasn't paying any attention; "AAAAHHH" Daichi yelled as he latched onto Kai's head and started biting him.

"What the FUCK! Get Em' OFF ME!" Kai swatted and punched at the boy on his head as he ran in a circle around Tala and Rei who were trying not to laugh.

"W-W-Well, l-looks like Daichi surprised Kai" Rei whispered while laughing to Tala, who was standing in front of him.

"You got that right _kitten_" Tala whispered back.

Rei blushed at the new nickname that Tala had just given him.

Suddenly Tala fell forward onto his knees as he had been nailed in the gut by Michael's fist while watching Kai.

"UH!" the redhead grunted in pain as he tried not to puke, but failed. "UUUGHH!"

Rei watched helplessly as his friends lost his dinner from the night before all over the ground. "Tal?"

"Look up" a voice yelled as a fist flew at Rei, it was Rick's.

Rei's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Rick's arm with one hand and dug his metal claws into the fragile flesh. "Don't touch me" the neko spoke so calmly that it scared not just Rick but Kai, Tala and the others as well.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Kai asked after he was FINALY able to get that annoying little redheaded flea from off his head.

The neko didn't pay any attention to Kai as he fisted his other hand and slammed it into Rick's face, all the while not letting Rick's arm go from his iron grip. "Filth"

"AH!" the white haired male cried as he left his arm come outta socket and the metallic claws drag down his wrist.

Rei smirked as he felt blood underneath his fingertips. "feel the pain"

"KAI!" Tala tried as he was still hunched over, unable to stop getting sick long enough to stand, "there's….s-s-something wrong with Rei!"

Kai just nodded as he caught Tala's hinting and he ran over to Rei who was digging his claws farther and farther into the flesh of Rick's wrist.

Rei was enjoying this, his new tail was swaying in joy and his ears were perked up in interest.

Kai noticed these things and felt his stomach sink as he ran behind Rei and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled his away from Rick.

"Rei, Stop This!" Kai begged as Rei fought him.

"ARH!" The neko screeched and dug his teeth into of of Kai's arms and with hearing the cry from hehind him, he slammed his elbow into the other boys gut.

"Don't touch ME!" the neko screamed as he jumped away from Kai who feel to his knees, all the while clutching his stomach.

Tala who finally stopped puking, jumped up and took hold of Rei and held him, "C'mon Rei, snap out of it! It's me Tala, It m-" Tala's eyes widened as he felt something sharp pierced his stomach. "Uh…uh…"

The neko smirked.

"R-…Rei?" Tala asked sadly as he backed away from the black haired neko to see that he had clawed him, deeply, "…"

"Tala!" Kai cried as he raced to the redhead just as he fell back into his arms. "Tala, Tal can you hear me?"

"Yeah…I…… can, Kai" Tala eyes were slowly dimming, "Rei…"

Rei's eyes were now wide in fear at what he had just done, "Tal!" tears were streaming down his eyes, "Tala, please for his me!"

Just as Rei went to reach out, Kai looked up and glared at him, a glared with so must hate in it that it made Rei shack in fear.

"Kai…" the black haired boy looked down and the back up, "Im… so sorry…"

"Rei?" Tala's voice was so weak it scared Rei, "Come here Rei, I don't blame you, Really!"

But Kai's glare never once let up, it was as if with out words he was saying, stay way.

But when the neko heard Tala's weak sounding voice, something in Rei snapped and his eyes over flowed with tears to where he couldn't even see. "Please don't hate me KAI! PLEASE!" the boy then feel to his knees in a begging type stance.

Kai looked to the boy as he realized that it was Rei he was glaring at, "Rei…"

"PLEASE, I'M SORRY!" Rei was crying franticly.

Kai then reached out and touched the boy's shoulder with care but brought his hand back at the abrupt flinch the other gave him.

"Rei, I don't-" Kai was about to say that we didn't hate him just when the neko started to back away, still on his knees.

"I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry" Rei was mumbling so fast that Kai almost couldn't understand him.

Kai looked at the other with slightly hurt eyes. "Rei…"

Said neko then suddenly stood up and began to run off in the opposite direction of the Abbey, "REI!" Kai reached his hand out, "REI COME BACK!"

Just as Kai spoke, gun shots from the guard towers sounded and Rei's fading figure fell.

"NO!" Tala screamed as he lurched up from Kai's embrace.

* * *

**WDQ: Well, it's certainly been a VERY long time since I've worked on this story; I think it's been about a year:-P**

**Kai: u killed Rei…**

**WDQ: Maybe…**

**Kai/Tala: REVIEW! Reviews make her update faster!**


End file.
